hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Finland
'Character introduction' Hello! In Hetalia vol. 2 scanlations (@ Livejournal) there was an introduction like this: "Moimoi. A gentle young man with naive tenacity. He appears to be very docile though if you start talking to him, it'd get considerably long. Also, he's abnormally strong against the cold. But he loves the sauna. His display of great physical strength during fires is overwhelming. His hobbies include hosting strange festivals. But his friend Estonia nabs no. 1 spot from him when it comes to strangest." Hetalia Indexes also had a similar introduction of Tino. So, what I'm wondering is why are the parts about the cold and the strength during fires left out in wiki? :) I actually tried adding them here but they were removed. 14:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The bear dog Does anybody have any info on his little white bear, Hanatamago? I keep confusing it for Canada's bear, but Hana constantly sticks to Fin-san and it's nicer. Hana also makes constant apperances during the Christmas Bloodbath 2010. --BlazingStar (My talk) 20:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Bear?!?!?!? Hahaha, Hanatamago is a little fluffy dog! Not a bear! www Yup that's Finny's little dog who is on his side all the time, had the ability to talk in the Christmas Rampage, female, can be seen with Sweden too, along with Sealand in the fanart. Kinda like a little stick-together kind of partner to Finland. Uhh. . .Sweden wanted to name her "Bloody" Hanatamago. Name in kana: 花たまご. NiyoRiyo 00:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I realized Hanatamago was a dog, and not a bear, a little while after I posted that first one. *sweatdrop* He looks a lot like a bear, though! I was reading the Christmas Bloodbath event and that's what made me think of him her. What I really wanted to know was if we have enough info on her to write her into the article. Are pets and tag-along animals of the Hetalia-verse usually added in the nation-tans' articles? --BlazingStar (My talk) 21:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Answer: No. tBut here's a stupid article lacking info about Hanatamago here. But you know what? That is actually a very good idea! Having major animals with pages (like Tony, Hanatamago, Mr. Puffin, Pochi) while having that other page for the Hetalia animals with minor roles/appearances! Adding the pets to the countries's article would make their page too long and it's better to have a seperate page for each one. I'll get to that once the ShoutWiki gets it's server back! :D So yeah! There'll be plenty of info on Hanatamago soon enough! *throws a candy at BlazingStar* NiyoRiyo 01:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :*accepts candy* Nom! ^_^ :But what's a Shout Wiki? I keep hearing about it. :--BlazingStar (My talk) 02:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, you must be one of those newcomers who haven't been aware of our little drama we've been having for almost a month basically Icelilly (the admin of this site) wanted to move Hetalia Archives to another site that is similar to this site (which is ShoutWiki) because I guess she didn't like the new layout of this site (back then, it used to look like Wikipedia) and how bad the servers are or something like that ('''hey, I forgot \(´__｀))' | just..read..the...blog...orz Blog:Icelilly/(IMPORTANT)Hetalia Archives has moved! NiyoRiyo 02:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, a n00b I am, and I haven't really been paying attention to the "drama". I'm all caught up now. I knew Icelilly and the :other admins really wanted to leave Wikia because of Oasis, but I didn't know they had done it for ''real. I'm :impressed. But it seems ShoutWiki is down right now. (Read the LJ post on it, too.) What are the purposes of Kitayume :and Hetayume, and are those two still up? :--BlazingStar (My talk) 03:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi there BlazingStar! We moved for a variety of reasons but the Oasis thing was sort of the last straw for us. The main community left though I (and a few active editors like FH14 and Niyo) stayed behind to keep an eye on this site. SW has been down since March 14th (their host basically broke down so they're trying to fix their own site while fixing on their host's problems so it's been taking such a long time) but I'm keeping my fingers crossed everyday that it will come back since the last few days I've been getting access to some pages like the Recent Changes, Log in page and the Special Pages. SW's Kitayume is down while I'm unsure of the status of the old!Kitayume but I'm pretty sure it is dead. Kitayume Wiki was created to catalogue info from Himaruya's other works (like Chibi-san Date). Hetayume was created to replace the blog functions that we lost after we moved from Wikia. The forums are working just fine so feel free to come and join us! C: Icelilly 17:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC)